RESPAWN
by Annie Crazy
Summary: Una explosión de luz azoto los ojos de todos los presentes. Mi visión era borrosa, y me sentía desorientada. Caí al suelo y vomite lo poco que tenía en el estómago sobre el cuerpo de un Daimon muerto... Entonces lo vi allí tirado en el suelo, con las piernas rotas, inconsciente. Edward. El plan había fracasado. Los Daimons matarían a todos en el pueblo, y por mi culpa...


**Respawn. (Renacer)**

Vegetando.

Encima del gastado pizarrón había un reloj. No hacía más que recordarme que aun faltaban miles de segundos, cientos de minutos y varias horas para que acabara mi espantoso sufrimiento. Definitivamente este era el peor cumpleaños del mundo.

El mismísimo Dios me escupió justo en el centro de los ojos cuando decidió satirizar el reporte meteorológico del día de hoy, de un conveniente aguacero seguido de una capa de nubes que acompañarían toda la semana, y una temperatura máxima de 7º a un "perfecto" clima casi tropical, para las buenas gentes de Forks que vivían acostumbrados al frío húmedo, las nubes constantes y la nieve. El sol brillaba alto y radiante en el cielo.

Se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre los brazos en el pupitre y las piernas extendidas golpeando metódicamente la silla de una chica sentada frente a ella que se había cansado de pedirle que se detuviese y no reunía el coraje para avisarle al señor Molina.

Quiero irme, demonios. ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe este calvario?

Con preguntarlo no harás que el tiempo avance mas rápido- le espeto con sequedad. Algunos alumnos comienzan a voltearse para mirarnos discutir, bastante curiosos. No los culpo, rara vez pasan cosas divertidas en este pueblo. Y aquí a mi izquierda, con el cabello corto cortado a tijeretazos, una pequeña trenza con hilos de colores, plumas y cuentas que le llegaba a la cintura, con un top de tiras blanco ajustado al cuello, pantalones ajustados negros como la misma noche, y unas botas militares con navajas escondidas en las suelas (obviamente nadie pudo percatarse de este mortífero detalle, a menos que esta persona hubiera echo cabrear a Anne, en cuyo caso, recordaría sus botas mientras lo abren en la morgue) era la cosa mas interesante, después de el primer día de clase de los Cullen, que había pasado en Forks.

Yo podría hacerlo correr mas deprisa- sugiere enseñándome una temible sonrisa a la cual Satanás en persona haría retroceder.

Ya te he dicho que pares. Cuando acabe la escuela, haremos lo que quieras- la idea no me agradaba demasiado, pero por el sol y la falta de mensajes por parte de Edward, supuse que no lo vería por lo que quedaba del día y mas me valía entretener la mente en algo mas que en notar su ausencia.

Mi respuesta no la satisfago en lo mas mínimo.

Decidí distraerme con el tedioso discurso del señor Molína sobre las diferencias entre la microglia y la macroglía. Enfadarme con ella era como intentar discutirle al Doctor House. Cada vez que lo intentaba tenía que recoger lo que quedaba de mi orgullo del piso.  
Ella prefirió entretenerse golpeando con la punta metálica de su suela, la pata de mi silla. Generando un molesto y constante ruido que lograba que varios, que no estaban prestando atención pero tratando de simular que si, se voltearan molestos a verme exigiendo una explicación.

La única ventaja de tener a Anne a mi alrededor era básicamente todo me daba igual. Me inyectaba una enorme dosis de cinismo y elocuencia donde debería estar mi pudor.

El señor Molina deambulaba por el salón disertando con tanto fervor sobre las células cerebrales que todos conseguían ignorarlo con éxito.

Vamos Bella, concentración.

El la pizarra habrían al menos 20 palabras escritas con letra trémula. Un dibujo de mal gusto de una profesora en la esquina inferior izquierda y un panfleto anunciando el baile de fin de curso en la esquina superior derecha.

20 segundos de escuchar al señor Molina me bastaron para desear meterle un calcetín de mi padre en la boca.

Me enfoqué analizar el clima con un realismo exageradamente optimista.

Siendo que en Forks llueve casi más que en Seattle, seguramente el cielo se encapotaría antes de darme cuenta. Edward cazaría lo mas rápido que pudiera (siendo que el es un vampiro) y aparecería en mi puerta con un ramo de flores para disculparse por no haber dado señales de vida.

Aquella idea me hizo sonreír casi tanto como la ausencia del tac-tac-tac de las botas de Anne contra mi silla. Entonces me doy cuenta que ella ya no me molesta y sonrío aun mas hasta que la veo. Esta sentada derecha, con el seño fruncido, extremadamente pensativo.

Sea lo que sea que te moleste ojala logre cerrarte la boca el resto del día, pienso con alegría.

El alivio me recorre como un orgasmo, y me rio bajito de mis "impropios" pensamientos.

La silla de Anne se cae al piso estrepitosamente distrayendo al señor Molina, que por primera vez se calla. Se queda estática con los brazos extendidos contra el pupitre y las piernas rígidas. Su rostro muta entre el desconcierto, el asombro y espanto.

El corazón se me detiene y un sudor frió recorre mi espalda.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Para nada bueno.

Levanta la vista del pupitre, y sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos refulgen con la epifanía secreta.

¡Abajo!- grita tomándome por los hombros y arrojándome al piso.

Antes de que todos pudieran preguntarse que pasa o incluso reírse la puerta de salón estalla en miles de pedazos, junto con los cristales y los focos de luz.

El sopor.

El polvo no me dejaba ver, pero si que podía oír. Los gritos de los alumnos, corriendo alborotados como gallinas.

Entonces un relámpago de luz se hizo presente entre el espeso polvo. Una explosión. Más gritos. Algo pesado callo al suelo.

Alguien estaba disparando.

¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí!- tuvo que arrastrarme. Aun no salía del transe, cuerpo a tierra no dirigimos hacia la salida (o al menos eso creía) esquivando las sillas caídas y los pupitres.

Mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa. Seguir a Annie. Era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que me explicara que estaba ocurriendo, aun que sospechaba que ni ella misma lo sabía.

No sabía cuanto faltaba para llegar a la puerta. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos entre los gritos, el polvo que cegaba y los disparos.

No se bien cuanto avanzamos, cuando algo pesado callo sobre mi. El insisto me dijo que no era un pupitre. Sentí la cálida humedad de la sangre en mi espalda.

Mi corazón latía acelerado, y me zumbaban los oídos.

Incapaz de gritarle a Annie, trate de quitarme el cuerpo pero fue en vano. De repente, sentí como tiraban de el y lo alejaban de mi.

¿Estas bien, Bella?- eran Ángela y Ben. Los lentes de ambos estaban llenos de tierra pero no se los habían quitado. Ambos estaban bien.

Si, estoy bien. Sigamos, rápido- nos arrastramos juntos hasta la puerta, y saber que al menos ellos estaban conmigo me hizo recuperarme de mi estupor. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que habían un puñado de personas que me importaban y daba gracias a Dios por que no me hubieran dejado con el cadáver, que luego vi, era de Tyler Crowley.

Despertando.

Annie, yo, Ángela y Ben, y un puñado de chicos mas, permanecimos escondidos dentro del closet de limpieza mientras Anne, vigilaba la esquina del pasillo arrodillada, apuntando una mag(1) que, especulé, le habría quitado a uno de los atacantes.

El caos reinaba en la tranquila secundaria Forks.

El aire nebuloso y grisáceo de ceniza y yeso menguo a medida que nos alejábamos de los salones haciendo que la visibilidad mejorara y la respiración fuera menos dificultosa, sin embargo varios chicos tenían atados a sus caras, camisas, chaquetas o bufandas. Los simples estudiantes de la secundaria Forks, yacían muertos en el suelo de losa. La sangre que emanaba de los cuerpos estaba esparcida por todas partes. Las paredes, los pisos, ventanas, puertas, y casi el techo.  
Habían pisadas en todas direcciones, tanto de los que trataron de escapar como las de los que no lo lograron y ahora retozaban en el suelo sin vida.

No podía creerlo. ¿En que momento había pasado todo esto? ¿Cuándo los seguros pasillos de la escuela se convirtieron en senderos de cadáveres?

Esta mañana había desayunado pan tostado con una tasa de te y mirado las noticias, donde la meteoróloga se disculpaba por su error descomunal en el pronostico. Resultaba inverosímil aquel recuerdo de hacía apenas unas horas. Tan discorde con el escenario actual.

Ángela ahogaba sus sollozos mordiendo su bufanda, apretando los puños, como las otras 3 chicas que se nos unieron mientras escapábamos. Ben, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, un cuerpo sin alma mirando a la nada en el suelo manchado de tierra y sangre. La poca valentía y audacia que mostraron al quitarme el cuerpo de Tyler de encima, seguramente, sumergidos en el mismo sopor que había experimentado hacía instantes, se había esfumado.

Esta despejado, tenemos que movernos ahora-

Bien- reuní la calma en mi interior, y busque ese poder oculto que Anne despertaba en mi- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sacar a los civiles- refiriéndose a Ángela, Ben, y las otras chicas- luego debemos averiguar que diablos pasó aquí.

¡No!- chilló una chica histérica- ¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagan volver ahí! ¡Quiero irme a casa!- Una muchacha rubia, le tapo la boca rápidamente antes de que continuara gritando y delatara nuestra posición.

Escuchen- señalo hacia el ducto de ventilación- quiero que se metan todos por el conducto. Uno a uno. Cuando el primero entre dejara un espacio de al menos 2 metros hasta que entre el siguiente. Es importante que no hagan ni el menos sonido y que nunca separen las rodillas del metal o estos tipos abrirán fuego contra ustedes- una de las chicas soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a negarse histérica- ¡Silencio, demonios!- chilló. No tenía demasiada paciencia y en ese momento no debíamos perder energía en nimiedades- Concéntrense, es su única oportunidad de salir. Continúen avanzando sin detenerse, y por sobretodas las cosas no hagan ni el menos sonido que los delate.  
Continúen revisando su camino por las rejillas de ventilación y no se detengan hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí busquen, cuchillos, martillos para ablandar carne, aun que sea tablas de picar cebollas. Métanse al cuarto de suministros y traten de meter discretamente a todos los estudiantes que vean por ahí.  
No se enfrenten contra los atacantes, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y estén a resguardo hasta que lleguemos Bella o yo.

Habría que llamar a la policía. ¡Ellos vendrán por nosotros!

¡Es verdad! – secundo otra chica- es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

Si nos quedamos aquí es probable que nos encuentren y el espacio es muy pequeño para poder esconderse o defendernos. Escúchenla, nosotras iremos por ayuda- repuse con tranquilidad. Las dos chicas que habían hablado lloraban desconsoladamente. Ángela, que parecía haber recuperado un poco la compostura, interfirió.

No pueden ir solas. Solo tienen un arma y ellos son muchos más.

Tiene razón, iré con ustedes- exclama Ben, también recuperado- Anne ya estaba bastante hastiada de sus opiniones por lo que, básicamente, escupió su respuesta como ácido, a las buenas intenciones de Ben.

Cariño- repuso con sarcasmo- sin ofender, pero nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas.

Soy cinturón negro en karate- objeto.

Estos tipos se limpiaran el culo con tu cinturón, y se van a quitar tu carne de entre los dientes con tus huesos- Ben se veía ofendido ante la incredulidad de Annie, pero no era mas que la verdad.

Ben, serás mas útil si te quedas con las chicas, y te aseguras de que sigan las instrucciones de Anne, además no puedes dejar a Ángela sola- Ben se percato de aquello y miro a su novia, con la cara sucia de tierra y sangre, los lentes rotos y el pelo enmarañado. Le dedico una mirada insegura a Anne que lo observaba aburrida (a pesar de su ceño fruncido de preocupación) y asintió.

De acuerdo. Yo las cuidare. Suerte, Bella.- le sonreí a el y le di un abrazo a Ángela para infundirle coraje.

Cuídalas- asintió con vehemencia y comenzó a indicarles a las chicas quien entraría primero, quien segunda y así, comenzaron a desaparecer con el ducto. Al cabo de unos minutos, Anne y yo, nos quedamos solas en medio de aquel bullicio infernal.

Bien hecho- me dijo sonriendo.

Si te dejaba seguir hablando, acabarían suicidándose por el terror. – sonreímos divertidas y nos preparamos. Anne me dio la mag, para defenderme hasta que mi "potencial" como ella lo llamaba, se hubiera manifestado por completo. Ella solo se defendería con sus puños y si era necesario, se ensuciaría las botas.  
Me pase la correa de la ametralladora por el hombro y me prepare para salir.

Mas vale que esos cabrones sean repetidores de hamburguesas, o me haré una alfombra con su carne para limpiarme la mierda de los zapatos- Anne, silbó divertida.

Qué piadosa- sarcásticamente

No te das ni una idea-

Despierta

Atravesábamos los pasillos, decididas a enfrentarnos a la muerte, si era necesario, con tal de salvar (al menos por mi parte) a los inocentes estudiantes.

¿Por que viniste aquí?

¿Una chica no puede pasar a ver a su hermana, sin un motivo?

Tu no eres mi hermana y seguro que tienes una razón para estar aquí así que, dímela.

Es largo de explicar.

Continuamos caminando.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, tratando de disipar esa estúpida sensación de "algo no esta bien".

La culpa me carcomía. Como generalmente ocurría cuando el poder de las circunstancias sobrenaturales, afectaba a mis pobres allegados, que nada tenían que ver.

No pude evitar recordar la imagen de Ángela, armándose de valor, enjugándose las lágrimas y besando a Ben, temiendo que aquel fuese su último beso. Entrando en el ducto junto con las otras aterrorizadas chicas, mientras Ben, trataba de tranquilizarlas y seguir las ordenes de Anne, al pie de la letra.  
Si solo le hubiese echo caso a Anne horas atrás, hubiera aceptado transportarme con ella a Katoteros, donde Ash daría una fiesta. ¡Por primera ves el venerable atlante tenía algo por que festejar!  
Celebrar con sus amigos el nacimiento de su hijo, Sebastos Eudorus. Si hubiera decidido ignorar olímpicamente la posibilidad de ver a Edward en el mas fatídico día de todo mi año (mi maldito, y despreciable cumpleaños) tal vez me lo hubiera pensado, aun que no fuera bien vista a los ojos de muchos de los presentes. Ver a Ash, genuinamente feliz, por primera ves desde que lo conocí cuando era niña, valdría la pena las coletillas por lo bajo. Dios sabía que se había ganado esa victoria contra la adversidad y la desgracia.

Si solo hubiera ido a la fiesta, el horror visto hoy en esos mismos pasillos que ahora recorro con la ametralladora belga, solo sería el delirio apocalíptico de un drogadicto de Seattle que vino a parar a este tranquilo puedo.

Aquel zumbido molesto se había instalado en mi cabeza, como una abeja que zumba en tu oído y no puedes matarla ni alejarla. Simplemente no podía sacudirme la sensación de que estaba omitiendo un detalle importante. Me hacía sentir, que mi cerebro era como el mecanismo del Big Ben, pero en un engranaje habían atorado un tronco que impedía al resto de los engranajes funcionar con normalidad.

La imagen de Ángela y las chicas llorando me ataco de nuevo y al mismo tiempo, la ilusión del recuerdo de lo que nunca paso. Anne, sujetándome del brazo para llevare a Katoteros, y ser recibidas con Ash que cargaría a su bebe, luciendo una sonrisa tan hermosa, alegre, y llena de paz que me haría olvidar mis irrisorios problemas.

Ángela llorando, y las chicas que desaparcan en el ducto. Anne, teletransportandonos a Katoteros...

Casi pude oír como el tronco estallaba, igual que la puerta del salón del señor Molina y los engranajes comenzaban a funcionar al doble de velocidad.

Fijé mi vista en ella que tronaba sus nudillos contra las palmas mientras caminaba. Ella reparo en mi mirada de desconcierto y sonrió burlona.

¿Que? ¿Olvidaste tus tampones, o algo?- ¿Como pude pasarlo por alto?

¿A cuantas personas, seres, entes o lo que sea puedes transportar de un plano del tiempo a otro?- Sus

botas chirriaron cuando se detuvo en seco.

No creí que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta- responde calmada- No pude hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando, tu, no puedes hacer algo? Siempre haces lo que quieres

Antes de que estallara la bomba- me explica, tranquilamente- estaba pensando en destellar (teletransportarse) a donde sea, aun que fuera, a dormir a tu casa esperarte allí. Estaba apunto de destellar cuando sentí a alguien transportándose justo debajo del suelo. Luego otro y otro, y cada vez más y más. Hasta que la estática de los destellos me impidió seguir sentada. Cuando me levante de la silla, estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de transportarme fuera de la escuela, o como mínimo, fuera

del salón, pero no pude. Algo me lo impidió, aunque el sello que pusieron se desvanecerá al cabo de unas horas, mis poderes están un poco restringidos y preferiría no usarlos para no levantar sospechas.

Obviamente no esperaban que alguien como yo- exclamo algo pagada de si misma- anduviera por los alrededores, pero no quisieron arriesgarse a dejar cabos sueltos.

Nos detuvimos al final del pasillo. Dos hombres vestidos con pantalones negros, y chalecos tácticos pateaban y golpeaban con sus armas a un muchacho que a primera vista, aventuraría, es rubio.  
Lo identifique en un segundo. Mike. Mike Newton.  
Oí la vos de Anne, gritándome. Pero para cuando me di cuenta, había lanzado una patada giratoria a la mandíbula que se quebró con un sonoro "crack" del primer hombre que callo al suelo chillando de dolor como un cerdo. El segundo me miro anonadado durante un segundo, y luego arremetió contra mí disparando. Me arroje al suelo esquivando por poco los balazos, pero el soldado era rápido y cambio la trayectoria asombrosamente rápido y se preparaba para dispararme nuevamente. Un destello plateado y negro se enterró en la cabeza del segundo tipo. La afilada navaja de la bota de Anne, se enterró profundamente en su cerebro. El soldado puso los ojos en blanco antes de desmallarse.

El primer soldado, estaba tratando de levantarse, pero mi patada había sacado la mandíbula de lugar por lo que apenas podía concentrarse. Anne, con la tranquilidad de un monje tibetano, se acerco al tipo y coloco su pesada bota contra su mal trecha mandíbula acomodándola a la fuerza. Sin siquiera inmutarse por el grito de dolor del chico, ella pregunto tranquilamente.

¿Que buscan aquí, corazón?

¡Suéltame, perra! ¡Te matare!- ella negó con la cabeza. Si no los hubiera visto golpear a Mike tan salvaje mente, sentiría pena por el pobre estúpido.

Respuesta equivocada- comenzó a pisotearle la cabeza hasta que la oí el crack de la nariz al destruirse por completo. Los gritos del hombre retumbaron en los pasillos vacios.  
Supe que pronto vendrían los refuerzos al escucharlo. Esos gritos no podían pasar desapercibidos luego de unos largos 10 minutos de silencio.

Anne, déjalo. Vámonos- dije, tratando de contener un poco las nauseas. Ella parecía inmune a los gritos y la sangre. Entonces volteé hacia atrás, con los nervios a flor de piel. Me asegure de que nadie estuviera tras nosotras y entonces me percate de que el primer hombre que me había atacado aun se movía, a pesar de que Anne había enterrado su cuchillo en su cabeza, el aun se movía. Y peor aun, entre la sangre de su cabeza y el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro pude vislumbrar un pequeño mechón dorado. Los engranajes de mi cabeza aumentaron aun mas su velocidad- ¡Quita la bota!- le grite abalanzándome sobre el tipo. Ella me observo confundida pero sin quitar su pie de la cabeza del hombre en el suelo- ¡Maldita seas, Annyra quita tu estúpida bota!- rápidamente bajo su pie y se alejo del tipo, que incapaz de escaparse o agredirme solo agradeció el fin de su suplicio quedándose inmóvil, apenas respirando.  
Me acerque a la maltratada cabeza del hombre y le quite el pasamontañas. En efecto, debajo de un montón de sangre y rasgos desfigurados estaba el inconfundible pelo rubio manchado de sangre. Anne se quedo casi tan atónita como yo.

Daimons2- dijimos al unísono.

No puede ser- musite- La luz del sol entra a raudales por todos lados- mire las ventanas para asegurarme y en efecto, estaban abiertas de par en par, sin obstrucciones ni nada. No podían ser Daimons, no debían haber Daimons aquí- No deberían poder estar aquí, no al menos sin convertirse en barbacoa- repuse agitada.

Eso explica algunas cosas- comenta pensativa pero sin perder la calma.- Bien, desvístelos- respire varias veces para calmar mi histeria mientras ella se agachaba sobre el cuerpo del Daimon que apenas se movía, gimiendo de dolor, y le quito el chaleco militar, una pañoleta que llevaba atada al cuello. Dos nueve milímetros y un enorme cuchillo nieto3.  
En otra situación habría preguntado porque debía desvestirlos, pero en ese momento, decidí mantenerme obediente. Al menos hasta que me explicara que pasaba, e imite sus movimiento y tome 2 cuchillos que me calce en el cinturón y tres cargadores de la mag. Una vez listas (con las pañoletas cubriéndome el pelo y la cara y Anne solamente la mitad de su rostro) caminamos otra vez por los pasillos.  
Anne tomo el cuchillo y les corto la cabeza a ambos sujetos y juntas los escondimos dentro de dos lokers.  
Esta vez, cuando pase por encima del cuerpo magullado, sin vida de Mike Newton, no sentí remordimientos. Sin duda, el poder de Apollymi, la destructora, ya esta liberándose en mi sistema, exigiendo la sangre y las cabezas de aquellos que estaban asesinando a mis amigos.

El objetivo.

Anne maldecía en un tono bajo pero a una velocidad increíble. Apenas podía entender lo que quería decirme mientras corríamos por los pasillos.

Puta mierda, asquerosa de Satanás. Daimons- Gallu4, lo único que faltaba- ante mi desconcierto, ella comenzó a explicar- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? Cuando un Daimon absorbe el alma de un Gallu se vuelve inmortal, adquiere los poderes psíquicos del demonio y resistencia a la luz solar- se bajo la pañoleta y escupió al suelo con repulsa- esos bastardos están ocasionando destrozos en todas partes y no conforme con eso, también adquirieron la capacidad de convertir en sus fieles esclavos a todos los que mordieran, tanto demonio, Daimon, o Dark Hunter.  
Trague saliva. Esto era definitivamente malo. Los Daimons, de por si eran bastante terribles, pero ¿Daimons inmortales y esclavizadores? Que peor aun ¿Pueden exponerse a la luz solar?  
Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.  
Íbamos hacia la sala de profesores, donde esperábamos poder encontrar un teléfono para llamar a los medios. (¿Por que a los medios en ves de a la policía? Simple. Terroristas hacen explotar un edificio y antes que: los bomberos, la policía, el ejército, la guardia nacional, o incluso el FBI, la prensa ya esta en la escena. Saben con detalle la cantidad de rehenes, muertos, sobrevivientes y terroristas. Que bombas usaron, que rango poseen en Al-Qauida [porque siempre los terroristas son árabes y de Al-Qauida] sus nombres completos, los de sus perros y si pueden, tienen a un hombre adentro entrevistándolos) Además, ambas preferimos no meter al cuerpo de Policía de Forks en esto. 7 hombres con un estado físico lamentable, y mi padre, contra demonios desalmados, armados hasta los dientes... Mala combinación. Era preferible enviar a esos buitres con micrófono que atraerían aun más rápido a las fuerzas armadas que un llamado histérico del Sheriff Swan.

¡No! ¡Suéltenme, por favor! ¡No me hagan daño!- Nos detuvimos en seco, ocultándonos detrás de la puerta de un salón, cuando un grupo de tres Daimons arrastraban a dos chicas del pelo hasta un cuarto que tenía en las manos un expediente que miraba con atención.  
Nos quedamos dentro del salón y observamos de lejos, ya que si atacábamos a los Daimons, podían atraer a una horda de sus zombies-no-zombies y mataríamos a las dos chicas por nuestra estupides.  
El que sostenía el expediente observo a las chicas con atención, miro el expediente una vez más y luego lo cerró con ímpetu, casi frustrado.

No es ninguna-sentencio, dándose la vuelta- Sigan buscando- dos Daimons, se llevaron a las chicas por el pasillo que lleva al sótano de la escuela, por donde, según Anne, habían llegado los intrusos.  
El cuarto Daimon se alejo en nuestra dirección mientras el tercero corría en dirección contraria de los dos primeros.  
Anne, me hizo una seña para que guardase silencio, mientras se ataba el nieto (N.A: repito, cuchillo táctico) a la muñeca con un trozo de la pañoleta.  
El Daimon líder, continúo acercándose. Nos pegamos aun más contra la pared. Ella levanto su brazo, con el cuchillo atado y con su otra mano conto hasta tres. Cuando vi el tercer dedo, el Daimon ya estaba junto a la puerta. Le lance un puñetazo a la cara y luego lo sujete con una llave estranguladora por el cuello, mientras Anne enterraba el cuchillo en la garganta y con su otra mano sujetaba el pelo del Daimon y arrancaba su cabeza de cuajo.  
El hombre callo al suelo, inerte. Annie dejo caer su cabeza junto a su cuerpo con la misma displicencia que si fuera una pelota desinflada.  
Ella ató al cuerpo la cabeza y me hizo señas para que lo escondiera en el salón.

¡Que lo haga tu puta madre!

Mi puta madre esta muy vieja y podrida en su tumba como para hacerlo, además es solo un muerto. Y si te quedas aquí, seguro que atraes una horda de fanáticas de Justin Bieber y 20 lickers(5). Ahora muévete- a regañadientes obedecí.  
Que el cuerpo me fuera asombrosamente ligero me sorprendió tan poco, como que no me dolieran los nudillos del puñetazo. Cuando Anne estaba cerca, los poderes que me fueron regalados por la diosa Apollymi en mi cumpleaños número 15, se desplegaban en mí como una arrasadora tormenta.  
Una vez deje el cuerpo bien oculto entre un montón de otros cuerpos, volví a la puerta donde Anne revisaba el expediente que el Daimon tenía, con una cara que, decir que era mala, sería quedarse horriblemente corto.

¿Ahora que?- me respondió sin apartar los ojos del expediente

Vas a necesitar mas armas, que las que ya tienes

¿Por qué?- ella tomo una foto y me la enseño

Porque te están buscando a ti.

Ayuda.

Ahora todo encaja- murmure atónica mirando mi foto, de mi expediente con toda la información que podrían necesitar para atraparme. Mis horarios, mis clases, mi dirección, todo.- el clima. La explosión.

Que solo estén matando a los hombres- acoto.

¿Pero por que me buscarían a mí? Soy una simple humana inútil a menos que estés conmigo, y nadie es tan estúpido como para meterse con migo cuando tu estas cerca. Al menos, nadie no humano.

No contaban con que yo estuviese aquí- estiro los brazos para crear una bola de fuego plateado que hizo que las municiones que rondaban por el suelo se derritieran en ardiente plomo- ¿Lo sientes? El sello de restricción ya no esta. Tu también deberías poder hacer algún truquito- era verdad. Sentía que podía hacer estallar el pueblo si lo deseaba.- Incluso han manipulado el clima para que, ni siquiera los fríos maricas pudiesen ayudarte.

¿Pero para que mierda me quieren?

Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada. Pero si se que tenemos que sacar a tus amigos de la escuela y luego fumigar el lugar.

Tenía razón. No importaba para que me quisieran, la prioridad era sacar a los humanos. A Ángela y Ben, a Jésica, y si quedaba tiempo, a Lauren.

Bien- sentencio. Se limpio la sangre del cuchillo y me miro con ese brillo divertido de aventura en los ojos- ¿Lista para despacharte a los bastardos de Apolo?

Un crujido casi inaudible sonó, en el techo. Apuntamos las armas hacia arriba, donde, callo un borrón rojizo y pálido.

¡Edward!-  
La sangre, la muerte. Tenerlo aquí, en medio de este infierno me hizo verdaderamente feliz.

¡Bella! Estas a salvo- soltó un suspiro y me atrajo a su pecho con fuerza. Pero algo no estaba bien. Su rostro lucia algo sonrojado, su cuerpo estaba... tibio. Sentí un corazón, aparte del mío latiendo contra mi pecho. Me aparte de el rápidamente y lo miro completamente azorada.

Edward- susurre- tu corazón... ¿Esta latiendo?- en vez de mirarlo, buscando una explicación, mire a Annie que nos observaba con gesto aburrido.

Diosa de la vida, la muerte, y el tiempo-espacio.

¿Que quiere decir con eso?- me inquirió Edward, molesto y confundido.

Significa que te vuelves humano mientras ella este cerca.

Y tú- señalándome con el cuchillo- una diosa.

Humanidad.

Preferí no explicarle a Edward los detalles innecesarios del asunto, como por ejemplo, por que Anne, siendo tan poderosa, me estaba protegiendo o por que yo tenía unos poderes casi inverosímiles cuando estábamos juntas.  
Simplemente le dije que mi mala leche cósmica se había concentrado en un misma mañana, que unos demonios, extremadamente cabrones me buscan y no sabíamos por que, y que debíamos sacar a los sobrevivientes que quedaran de la explosión y los primeros ataques para poder matar a todos los demonios.  
No pareció entender mucho más que nosotras, pero no se quejo. Le pidió a Anne un arma y camino a mi flanco izquierdo. Anne iba adelante vigilando el perímetro.  
El, por su parte me hablo de como, mientras cazaba con Emmett y Alice, ella quedo repentinamente clavada al suelo lodoso con la vista perdida en un tronco muerto y una expresión de completo desconcierto y horror.  
Enseguida, el sospecho que tenía que ver conmigo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta a su casa, para llamarme al celular o venir en coche, ya que el clima le impedía ir corriendo a la escuela o a mi casa a buscarme.  
Al llegar, hoyo a Esme hablar con Carlisle por teléfono, sobre una explosión que había ocurrido en la escuela había causado un accidente de tráfico y tenía a varias personas heridas gravemente y que debía avisarle con urgencia.  
Rosalie, encendió el televisor, y en la pantalla se transmitía una especie de película surrealista sobre ataques terroristas en la secundaria Forks. Gritos, explosiones, y disparos se oían desde el exterior.  
El estacionamiento estaba plagado de gente gritando histérica el nombre de sus hijos y amigos, mientras los reporteros de todas las zonas aledañas transmitían la noticia a todo el país.  
La policía estableció un perímetro al rededor de la escuela y comenzaron a acercarse, con los chalecos calzados y las escopetas cargadas. Pero cuando estaban a unos 4 metros, unos de los terroristas, bien cubierto, de la cabeza a los pies, saco a un chico pelirrojo que lloraba a gritos, aterrorizado. Lo arrojo al suelo y le disparo tres veces en la espalda.  
La gente chillo aterrada y comenzaron a alborotarse como avispas.  
El hombre grito que si cualquiera se acercaba, el chico no sería el único muerto en la calle y que el próximo, no tendría la suerte de morir tan rápido.  
En cuanto vio morir al muchacho pelirrojo, olvido el coche, y junto con Rosalie, Esme y Jasper, corrieron hasta la escuela por el bosque y con la mayor discreción de la que fueron capaces, saltaron al techo, y entraron por los ductos.  
Jasper no pudo soportar el olor a azufre y sangre, por lo que decidió ir a por Alice y Emmett, mientras que Rosalie y Esme, con el seño fruncido por el olor, decidieron separarse para buscarme con mayor rapidez.  
Al cabo de un rato de buscarme por entre las rendijas de ventilación, el pecho comenzó a dolerle horriblemente como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto. Sin saber que le ocurría, avanzo unos cuantos metros más hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor del pecho, y ahí fue cuando noto que las manos se le volvían tenuemente rosadas.  
En ese momento, el tablón de yeso del techo cedió y callo al suelo, donde nos encontró, armadas, ensangrentadas y decididas.  
Me tomo al menos 10 minutos asimilar toda la información que Edward me había proporcionado.  
La muerte del chico pelirrojo, la gente del pueblo y los medios aglomerándose en la puerta, los heridos y la visión de Alice, que según Edward, apenas vislumbro la explosión, por que el resto fue nebuloso y no vio nada más.

Lo miré caminando a paso humano. Las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración acelerada, y las gotas de sudor corriendo de su frente. ¡Sus famosos ojos verdes!  
Edward caminaba con un aire despreocupado, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios sonrosados, de completa satisfacción. Como si, por primera vez en 107 años pudiera morir fácilmente, lo hiciera muy feliz.

Entonces estos...-

Daimons

Daimons ¿Que son?

En resumidas cuentas, bastardos del Dios Apolo. El los maldijo a morir a los 27 años, luego que mataran su amante y a su hijo a la misma edad que tenía ella. Entonces, los Apolitas descubrieron que si tomaban almas humanas podían alargar sus vidas, pero convirtiéndose en Daimons.

Los que organizaron el ataque, son Daimons que tomaron el alma de demonios, lo que los hace inmunes a la luz solar, les da poderes psíquicos y capacidad de controlar a cualquiera que muerdan.

Entonces ¿son vampiros en toda regla?- inquirió con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Por que tan feliz? ¿No entiendes la magnitud de lo que pasa?- le espete mosqueada por su cinismo- Gente inocente morirá si no paramos a los Daimons.

Lo siento, Bella- Se detuvo un segundo, sujetándome las manos que sostenían la mag y dejando caer su propia pistola al piso. Sus ojos eran verdes, y su tacto tibio al contacto con mis manos lo que me ponía nerviosa- No puedo evitarlo. Es que...- sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla con fervor- Por primera vez, puedo tocarte- su mano bajo por mi cuello- acariciarte- sus yemas rozaron mi piel- sentir el calor de tu piel, y no verme tentado por el olor de tu sangre. Puedo apreciar tu cuerpo sin miedo a lastimarte. Puedo besarte todo lo que yo quiera, y Dios me perdone ¡Podría hacerte el amor, ahora mismo, en medio de este infierno! ¡Sin miedo! ¡Sin ataduras!- ante semejante confesión no pude evitar sonrojarme. Trate de apartarme pero el me sujeto el rostro con un poco mas de fuerza.  
Por fin, tengo todo lo que e anhelado, desde que te conocí. Tengo tu amor, a mi familia, y una frágil vida humana, para agotarla contigo.  
No me importa nada, ni morir, ni los alumnos- me estremecí ante aquella ultima parte, horrorizada. El, no se mosqueo y me acerco mas a su cuerpo caliente para darme un beso ardiente y húmedo. Su lengua batallando con la mía por unos segundos, y luego me aparto. Dejándome, deseando más, como siempre. Haciendo que olvidara mi entorno.- Si muero hoy, Bella, moriré como un humano feliz, por que pude besarte sin miedo.

Oigan, tortolos. Tenemos compañía

Venganza.

Nuevamente nos pusimos la pared. Detrás de la esquina del pasillo podíamos oír a un par de Daimons cotilleando sobre grupos sanguíneos alegremente.  
No era difícil imaginarse que estaban haciendo y me alegraba de que Edward fuera humano (efecto colateral a la divinidad de Anne), de otra forma, el olor a sangre lo estuviera desquiciando.

Curioso. Ya no huelo el azufre- musito sujetando su pistola con fuerza

Por que ya no tienes tus súper sentidos, frosty6

¿Por que azufre?- Anne me miro molesta por mi ignorancia

En verdad no sabes nada. Algunos demonios huelen a azufre. Daimons-Gallu ¿Recuerdas?- se ajusto el nieto a la muñeca y se preparo- No son mas que cuatro Daimons. Correré hacía ellos, para distraerlos mientras ustedes los despachan a balazos. ¿Entendido?

No- repuso Edward, con vos firme- Bella podría salir herida. Es mejor que vallamos por otra ruta. Es peligroso.

Al ver nuestras expresiones conjuntas de jocoso desconcierto, Edward se sonrojo (aquello me dejaba muy desorientada, acostumbrada a no ver esa clase de reflejos humanos en su rostro de mármol) avergonzado por su ignorancia.

Supongo que dije una estupides ¿verdad?- asentimos las dos- Bien. Tu corre, nosotros de cubriremos.- Anne resopló.

Oh si, claro. Ahora me siento más segura.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir ni pio, ella ya había saltado de nuestro escondite.  
Corrió por encima de los agresores mientras, me posicionaba en el suelo apuntando a los Daimons que en vano trataban de dispararle.  
Le di a 2, a uno le dispare 3 veces en la cara, mientras que al segundo le día una ves entre los ojos.  
Edward falló varias veces. No estaba acostumbrado a usar armas de fuego. Pero sus fallos delataron nuestra posición, por lo que los Daimons se dirigían a nosotros. Apunto nuevamente y despache a uno tercero con

6 certeros disparos en el pecho, donde latía el corazón cayendo al suelo, pero la puntería de Edward estaba lejos de mejorar. Casi teníamos el Daimon encima, cuanto Anne le pateo la cabeza, arrojándolo al cuelo. Con el cuchillo atado a la muñeca, lanzo su ataque, pero el Daimon se alejo rápidamente y le lanzo a Anne una barrida. Ella calló al suelo y el Daimon se abalanzo sobre ella.  
Empezaron a soltarse sonoros puñetazos en la cara y el estómago. Trate de quitarle al Daimon de encima con la mag pero se movían muy aprisa y podía dispararle a ella. Me quite la correa y le tendí el arma a Edward al ver que ninguno de los dos ganaba la pelea. Corrí hasta el Daimon que estaba encima de ella y lo derribe de un tacle, quedando el de espaldas y yo encima d su cabeza. Lo tome de la barbilla, esquivando sus voraces mordidas y con un movimiento rápido le rompí el cuello.

Me levante, respirando acelerada para mirar a Anne y a Edward con una expresión de suficiencia. Pero ellos se veían ya muy sorprendidos, pero no me miraban a mi, si no, detrás mío. Volteo mecánicamente y me quedo de piedra.

20 personas, todas ellas muertas. Algunos sin brazos, otros sin ojos, o con las mandíbulas destrozadas a golpes. El señor Molina estaba ahí, también Eric Yorkie, el señor Berty, Conner, el señor Varner, la maestra Tinker, un joven de uniforme azul que reconocí al instante. El ayudante de mi padre, Steve. Y dos niños, que seguro estaban en un tour por la escuela para entrar el próximo año.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran personas inocentes. Sus vidas no habían llegado a ninguna parte y probablemente nunca harían nada que los destacara... y ahora, no podrían saberlo por que estaban todos muertos.

Los Daimons se estaban dando un festín con la sangre y carne de los humanos

Todos los cristales comenzaron a estallar. Los tablones de yeso se caían del techo haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Tranquila- musito Edward tomándome en sus brazos. Los oídos le sangraban y tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre. Anne por su parte se tapaba sus oídos con fuerza.  
Entonces me di cuenta que lo que hizo los cristales estallar, el techo caerse y la escuela temblar, fue mi grito de venganza. El grito de la heredera de Apollymi la destructora clamando sangre, muerte, tortura contra aquellos que les arrebataron la vida a los inocentes.

¡Ahhhh!

Tranquila, mi cielo. Tranquila. Todo va a ir bien, Bella. Lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo.

¡Bella! ¡Cierra la boca! O atraerás a...

Antes de poder terminar la oración, una bellísima mujer apareció en medio del pasillo. Estaba ataviada con un diáfano vestido blanco, que permitía vislumbrar las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo y un sedoso cabello rojo ondulado, que bailaba al rededor de su cadera y encerraba un rostro de facciones perfectas. Unos labios rellenos, una nariz pequeña, y unos ojos verdes como las praderas de Inglaterra.

Artemisa- finalizo Anne la frase de mala gana. Artemisa, puso exactamente la misma expresión de disgusto al ver a Anne.

Annyra Katastrafya- repuso la diosa con saña.

La puerta

Oh- siseo aburrida- solo eres tu. No das el alto para ser una de mis Dark Hunter, y por supuesto, no eres lo suficientemente bella.

Nadie te llamo, culo de vaca. Lárgate por donde viniste- espeto Anne con vos de cianuro. Artemisa la ignoro, le dedico una mirada fastidiada al lugar

¿Un tsunami paso por aquí?- Edward observo a Artemisa confundido.

¿Querrás decir, un huracán?- inquirí igual de confundida. La diosa, se quito un largo mechón del hombro con displicencia

Como sea ¿Que es lo que a pasado?

Daimons-Gallu atacaron la escuela, parece que me están buscando.

¿Daimons-Gallu? Mmm- se quedo pensativa un segundo. Rápidamente se encogió de hombros- Bueno, no me preocupa. Con el adefesio- refiriéndose a Anne- cerca no podrían atraparte para que les digas donde esta la puerta.

Los 3 la miramos atónita.

¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no lo habían pensado?- Artemisa se rio con suficiencia- Tu sabes donde esta la puerta ¿Recuerdas?

Claro... La puerta... ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?-

¿De que maldita puerta están hablando?- inquirió Edward bastante nervioso.

La Puerta Mortal- explico Anne con rapidez- Es la única entrada desde el mundo mortal al reino del Olimpo. En caso de un inminente apocalipsis, los dioses abrirían su morada a los mortales, para que la raza humana no dejara de existir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero los dioses temieron que los humanos, u otros seres o incluso panteones se hicieran con la puerta para introducir un ejercito al Olimpo y acabar con los olímpicos, por lo que haciendo un abuso descomunal, del místico vacio legal de la puerta, la escondieron donde nadie nunca la encuentre ni siquiera por casualidad y en vez de que su ubicación fuese de dominio público, como se suponía debía ser, el secreto le fue confiado a un solo mortal.

Pero yo no recuerdo nada sobre eso.

Una póliza de mesuro.

¡Seguro! Mierda, Artemisa, aprende a hablar.

Como sea, Annyra y Acheron se encargaron de borrarte la menoría para que no pudieras ir a buscar la puerta por ti misma a menos que toda la humanidad la necesitara al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, si ellos me llevan...

Los guiarías hacia la nada.

Y luego- agrego Artemisa, ya bastante hastiada de explicaciones- te mataran. Y acabaran con todo este asqueroso pueblo lluvioso, si les sobra tiempo.

Acheron.

Artemisa estaba apunto de esfumarse, por que consideraba que desperdiciar su preciado tiempo inmortal en esto, era una tontería.

Oh, no. Tu no te vas a ningún lado- Anne la tomo de las tiras de su vestido y la alzo en el aire, haciéndola girar hasta hacerla chocar contra una pared

¡Como te atreves, insecto asqueroso!- la diosa, se removía indignada, chillando sin parar.  
Edward continuaba abrazándome por que aun estaba en shock. Todos morirían por mi culpa. No, no por mi culpa. Por un capricho de los dioses. Y ni siquiera eran los dioses de esta gente. La mayoría de los de aquí eran cristianos.

No olvides quien soy, Artemisa. Recuerdas lo que hice con Thot, o con la masa de Dagda. ¿Quieres que agrega la casa y la luna a mi titulo de Chthonian?

No puedes matarme. Acabarías con el mundo.

No te matare – aseguro con esa sonrisa de maldad pura- Solo te quitaré tu divinidad.

¡No puedes!- chilló aterrada

Solo obsérvame...-

¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- Anne bajo a Artemisa al suelo, sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción.

Mucho mejor. Quiero que llames a Acheron.- Parecía que Artemisa se había tragado un limón.

Acheron ya no esta bajo mis dominios. Deberías saberlo.

No me importa. Si le dices lo que esta pasando el te odiara y sus represalias serán peores que las mías.

¿Por que no puedes ir tu misma a por el?- En un segundo el puño de Anne se había enterrado hasta el antebrazo en el metal de los casilleros, destrozándolo.- Bien. Te traeré a Acheron.

Y así como llego, Artemisa, desapareció.  
Anne saco el brazo de adentro del casillero. El metal destrozado le destrozo la carne del brazo, pero tenía que sacarlo. No podía combatir Daimons con un lokers colgando.

Me acerque a ella para ayudarla a quitárselo, luego me quite la pañoleta y trate de vendarle el brazo pero me detuvo con tranquilidad.

No te molestes. Sanara en cuestión de horas.- sin embargo, le envolví el brazo de todas formas

No puedes andar con el brazo sangrando por ahí.

Esta bien. Gracias, Bells.- se inclinó hasta darme un casto beso en la mejilla y dedicarme una sonrisa amable, con sus (diría tiernos, pero serpia inapropiado) hoyuelos en las mejillas. Le sonreí de vuelta y le acaricie le acaricie el rostro. Morir horriblemente no era tan malo, si Anne estaba conmigo para ir conmigo al infierno a doblegar a Satanás.

Ejem- se aclaro la garganta detrás de mi, Edward. Me tomo del brazo y me atrajo a su pecho protectoramente- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto inquieto. Lo miré confundida, pero su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de desprecio y... ¿celos?

Esperar a que Artemisa vuelva- nuevamente, no alcanzo a terminar la frase que ella ya estaba aquí, con Acheron a su derecha con una espantosamente horrible, cara de pocos amigos.

Mas vale que sea impor...- el atlante se quedo sin habla al ver el panorama- ¿Qué demonios paso?

El infierno abrió una sucursal aquí, en Forks. Necesito que me ayudes a despachar a un montón de Daimons-Gallu antes de que la mierda le llegue al cuello a todo el pueblo.

Bien, ya esta aquí. Yo me fumo- intervino la diosa.

Esfumo- Acheron puso los ojos en blanco.

Como sea. Si ella muere- dijo señalándome- háganmelo saber para elegir a otro humano para la puerta.

Nuevamente, Artemisa desapareció. Edward que seguía sin soltarme, se puso aun mas tenso al ver a Acheron y toda esa mortífera aura que lo rodeaba.

Supongo que tú eres Acheron.- el atlante asintió- Muy bien. Entonces, estas aquí. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Ash ¿puedes ayudarnos con los Daimons?

Poder puedo, pero no se si quiero.

¡Acheron! ¿Desde cuando rechazas la oportunidad de ser un mártir?

Desde que tengo hijos y una esposa en los que pensar.

Por favor, Ash- solté- al menos podrías decirnos como podemos matar a los Daimons antes de que vallan a por el pueblo.

Ash se quedo un minuto meditando aquello. El viejo atlante estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, y una camiseta de Black Sabbat. Con el pelo negro, largo hasta los omoplatos pero los ojos plata sin sus características gafas, ocultándolos.

Tal vez mi madre sepa- miro a Anne- Pero solo puedo ir como espíritu ante ella.

No importa, Ash. Ve, sabes que yo no puedo ir. Si Bella se queda sola, se volverá humana de nuevo.

Lo se, mierda- soltó un bufido molesto, pero finalmente asintió- Ok, yo iré. Trataré de tardar lo menos que pueda.

Gracias, atlante.

No lo hago por ti- sus ojos plata se clavaron en mi, dejándome dura en mi sitio. Acelerándome el corazón, con toda su indómita belleza- Trata de seguir viva Bella, y no atraigas ninguna catástrofe más ¿ok?

No prometo nada- el atlante soltó una risita

Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

Gracias- Y desapareció. Me gire hacia Edward que también parecía haberse tragado un limón.

Hay muchas cosas que no me has contado ¿Verdad?

Oh por Dios, ¿No estarás celoso verdad? Acheron esta casado.

No me refiero solo al hombre gótico.

El plan.

Acheron tardo unos 20 minutos en volver. En ese tiempo Edward no me digirió la palabra mientras nos escondíamos en un salón vacio, relativamente intacto. No había cuerpos ni demasiadas secuelas por la explosión. Decidimos escondernos ahí, ya que no parecía que fueran a buscarme allí.

Edward estaba herido por que no le había contado nada de todo esto. No lo culpaba, ya que si el tuviera toda esta vida secreta con dioses, poderes y apocalipsis y no me lo hubiera contado también me molestaría. Pero en mi defensa, yo no podía recordar nada de esto hasta que Anne estaba a mi lado.

Tal vez las emociones humanas los estaban afectando.

Sin su palidez vampírica, por primera ves lo veía como a alguien normal, no como a un ser perfecto e inalcanzable. Por primera vez, yo era la fuerte, la invencible. Tenía el control y la responsabilidad de protegerlo... Aun que sea extraño, se sentía bien. Al fin, algo del peso de Edward descansaba en mis hombros.

Ah, llegaste- Anne se paro de su lugar. Había estado callada desde que Acheron se fue. Algo raro en ella- ¿Y bien?

Mi madre me dijo que la única forma de volver a los daimons, Apolitas es con esto- saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de vidrio vacio, antes de que pudiéramos preguntar, Ash agrego- eso es un frasco de boticario. Si ponemos algo de sangre de la destructora en el y lo hacemos estallar con grito del alma, los daimons se volverán Apolitas.

Y con un poco de la vieja luz solar, los volveremos barbacoa- finalizo Anne, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Que es un llamado del alma?

Es ese alarido tuyo que atrajo a artemisa- asentí, pero- y ¿de donde sacaremos sangre de la destructora? Anne no puede ir a Kalosis, tú tampoco, y no quiero imaginarme a donde terminaría si yo quisiera transportarme.

Muy simple- acerco uno de sus largos dedos a su boca. No pude evitar el sonrojo ante la imagen, pero luego Acheron, corto la piel de su dedo con uno de sus colmillos. Acerco el frasco y las gotitas de líquido rojo cayeron hasta que estuvo lleno y se lo tendió a Anne- Con eso bastara- me dedico una mirada aprensiva- Suerte, Bella

Gracias- se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Bien- sentencio Anne, parándose entre yo y Edward que recién se había levantado- Es momento de terminar con esto.

¿Y quieres decirme, malvada diosa, como vamos a hacerlo?- repuso mi novio, con un tono extremadamente sarcástico que ni yo misma usaría con Anne.

Pues, pobre y simple humano inútil, iremos al sótano. Yo haré un sello para que ningún Daimon pueda entrar o salir de este plano del tiempo y Bella hará estallar el frasco del boticario con su grito heavy metal.

Pero ¿Y si no puedo gritar? Además el sello también restringirá nuestros poderes- expuse con algo de miedo.

Tú no te preocupes por eso, y déjamelo a mí. Y en cuanto al grito solo piensa en todas las chicas que se llevaron al sótano, que no necesitan, pues, no son tú. Aterradas hasta los huesos. Un montón de guerreros que querrán celebrar su victoria, o bien consolar la derrota con una orgia de sangre, dolor y tortura en el infierno Atlante. Y si eso no te hace gritar, matare a frosty, el frígido muñeco de nieve.  
Será pan comido.

Venganza.

¿Encontraron a la chica?

No, señor. Pero creo que la vi en

Un hombre alto, rubio e imponente vestido completamente de negro, saco una espada curva de su cinturón y con un ágil movimiento le corto la cabeza al muchacho que estaba hablándole. El Daimon que parecía ser el líder miro al resto de sus hombres.

¿Alguien mas cree haberla visto?- todos negaron efusivamente con la cabeza- Pues sigan buscando- les dice con tranquilidad, limpiando la sangre en el uniforme del chico muerto.

Ok- dice Anne, en un susurro bajito- Tal vez no sea tan fácil como esperaba.

Anne logro transportarnos a los 3, al techo del sótano, lleno de gruesas tuberías, caños de luz y agua de los cuales pudimos sujetarnos.  
Abajo, habían entre 20 y 30 Daimons, reunidos en torno a unas 15 chicas maniatadas en el suelo. Todas, estaban en alguna clase de sueño inducido por los Daimons.

Señor. ¿Nos llevamos a las mujeres ahora?- inquirió un joven Daimon cargando una escopeta.

No, esperemos a que las tropas lleguen por el bolt hole7. Si no la encontramos dentro de- saca un reloj de bolsillo y mira la hora- 20 minutos, dales luz verde para que crucen desde Kalosis.  
Quemaremos todo el pueblo de ser necesario hasta encontrarla.

Anne soltó una maldición.

Estamos jodidos. Mas vale que nos demos prisa- asentí efusivamente. Me voltee para ver a Edward que se aferraba a un tubo grueso de pvc con mucha dificultad.

¿Edward, estas bien?- el asintió, tambaleándose.

Si, tranquila. Esto no es tan fácil como cuando era un vampiro- una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvo hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona, que me hizo sonrojar. El se acerco inseguro hasta mí. Me tomo de la nuca y me acerco suavemente hasta que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío- Te amo, Bella. Sin importar nada. Y estaré contigo hasta el final- nuestros labios se unieron en un delicioso pero corto beso.

Anne, se aclaro la garganta a nuestras espaldas, pero Edward no me dejo apartarme. Continuamos besándonos, en medio de toda esa adversidad. Su cálida lengua contra la mía, haciéndome estremecer. Llenándome de coraje, incluso mas que el poder de la destructora.

Nos separamos, ambos sonriendo.

Odio interrumpir, pero ¿Pueden volver a concentrarse en esto?- asentimos, entusiasmados. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a dar ordenes.- Ustedes dos quédense arriba vigilando, yo bajare y estableceré el sello de restricción. Una vez lo haya echo distraeré a los Daimons, entonces tu bajaras pondrás el frasco de boticario en el suelo y lanza tu grito. Mientras los daimons estén aturdidos por el grito, tu- señalando a Edward. Tomo su trenza de colores, desprendió una pequeña perla dorada y se la tendió a Edward que apenas la tomo, sin caerse del tubo- lanza esto al suelo y los Daimons se desintegraran en cuestión de segundos. Bien, en marcha.

No nos dio tiempo a que pudiéramos objetar ni agregar nada al plan. Ella ya se estaba deslizando grácilmente entre las cañerías hasta el suelo, justo detrás de la caldera. Edward y yo, la observamos ponerse en cuchillas en el suelo, y con el nieto cortar su dedo índice y dibujar con su sangre un intrincado dibujo circular. Al terminar se puso en pie, nos dedico una mirada maliciosa, enseñando esos perfectos dientes, sonriendo. Y desapareció.

Al fijarnos en los Daimons, nos dimos cuenta que se quedaron un segundo, estáticos. Definitivamente sintieron la pequeña estática del destello de Anne, y de inmediato todos se pusieron alertas apuntando sus armas.

El líder del grupo se paro encima de un montón de cajas tratando de vislumbrar al nuevo visitante. Sabían que no era uno de ellos.

¡Oigan, imbéciles! ¡Por aquí!- ella se puso los dedos en cada comisura y estiro su boca en una mueca burlona muy infantil sacándoles la lengua. En el mismo instante, casi la mitad de los Daimons comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones, por que Anne ya había desaparecido.

¡Alto!- grito el líder y los balazos se detuvieron al instante. El Daimon líder miro hacia la izquierda y luego, lentamente hacía la derecha. Sus tropas estaban alineadas, muy atentas esperando nuevamente la aparición de esa extraña arlequín.

¡Ah!- repentinamente uno de los hombres formados callo al suelo soltando un sonoro grito de dolor. Luego otro y otro más.  
Anne surgió de entre los cuerpos dormidos de las chicas, con una larga katana8 dorada y negra, con surcos plateados que refulgían en la oscuridad, grabados en la hoja.

Uno a uno, los daimons se acercaban y ella, con agilidad y destreza les arrancaba la cabeza en un solo movimiento o los apuñalaba justo en el corazón.

Hizo girar la katana en sus manos, para que la parte curva quedara hacia arriba, y saco una enorme magnum taurus tracker 3579 del interior de su chaleco. Supe de inmediato que no se lo había quitado a ningún Daimon, si no que era el regalo que el SAS10 le había otorgado en agradecimiento por su adiestramiento en doctrinas de combate. (Según ella, necesitaba vacaciones y la reina se lo había pedido como el pago de un favor). Disparo pero la cabeza de un Daimon exploto. Tarde unos segundos en asimilar que esa explosión la provoco el arma.

Una enorme descarga de adrenalina atravesó los cuerpos de ambos, mientras la observábamos luchar con esa agilidad y gracia propia de una guerrera milenaria.

Levanto la katana hacia otro que se abalanzaba contra ella abriendo desde el estómago hasta la manzana de Adán. Las tripas del Daimon cayeron encima de Lauren. Iugh. Ojala no se despertara muy pronto.

Verla luchar era increíble. Edward no podía creerse lo que veía, estaba boquiabierto y solo faltaba que salivara.

Anne continúo diezmando a los Daimons, esquivando golpes y balazos. Casi parecía que nosotros no tendríamos que intervenir cuando el líder salto sobre ella y se enfrascaron en una lugar cuerpo a cuerpo bastante brutal. El era un luchador feroz, a la par de Anne.

Las manos entumecidas por estar aferradas al tubo, deseando bajar y ayudarla. Entonces ella soltó un grito de batalla desde el fondo de su garganta, un rugido de valor y coraje mientras hundía sus afilados dientes en la yugular del líder del equipo que, apenas logro zafarse, apretándose la mano contra el cuello, que no dejaba de sangrar.  
Anne, sonrió con suficiencia escupiendo la sangre al suelo con asco.

En ese momento lo supe, era mi turno.

Comencé a bajar por los ductos, no sin antes despedirme de Edward con la mirada, y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Te amo

Yo también. Ahora acábalos.

El grito del alma.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso detrás de la caldera, me prepare para lo peor. Tome aliento y mire hacia arriba donde Edward me infundía ánimos con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Fallar era algo que no podía permitirme, por el. Por mi padre. Por todos.

Los Daimons estaban distraídos, atando a Anne para interrogarla, mientras otros ayudaban al líder que los apartaba bruscamente, como si interfirieran con su masculinidad.

Me acerque hasta casi estar junto a ellos, refugiada en las sombras, rogando que nadie mirara hacia arriba, por lo que debía actuar rápido.

Coloque el frasco en el suelo y me dispuse a reunir toda la ira y rencor que había dentro de mi. Desde la explosión, las muertes de mis amigos y maestros, el ayudante de mi padre, las amenazas a la gente del pueblo. Oía sus gritos desesperados en mi cabeza.

Estaba lista.

Tome aire, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Anne hacia mi, marcaba la llegaba a la victoria.

Una nueva explosión de luz azoto los ojos de todos los presentes en el pequeño y oscuro recinto. Algunos gritaron de dolor mientras otros disparaban al aire.

Mi visión estaba borrosa, y me encontraba desorientada. Caí al suelo, mareada. Vomite lo poco que tenía en el estómago sobre el cuerpo de un Daimon muerto... Entonces lo vi. Allí tirado en el suelo, con las piernas rotas debajo de un charco de sangre.

Se había caído del techo, junto con la perla y nuestras esperanzas

Mis ojos se dilataron con el peor terror que había sentido jamás.

¡EDWARD!

El fin.

Me arrastré hasta el, con todas mis fuerzas. Apenas si respiraba, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Me invadió la desesperación, y no paraba de gritar su nombre.

¡Edward! ¡Edward! Despierta ¡Edward!

Me apartaron a la fuerza un montón de manos de el. Otros tantos se acercaron a el y comenzaron a patearle la cabeza. El dolor la impotencia aplastaba mi corazón como sus botas a su cabeza.

¡NO! ¡Malditos! ¡Déjenlo!

No supe a donde iba, solo sabía que todo estaba mal. Que todo había salido mal y que íbamos a morir.

Me llevaron a rastras hasta el líder.

Anne estaba tratando de luchar contra las decenas de Daimons que se abalanzaban contra ella en vano.

No lo logre. Todos van a morir.

Me arrojaron al suelo, enfrente de los pies de alguien.

No eres fácil de hallar, preciosa.

El dolor estalló en mi rostro, echándome de espaldas al suelo. La patada me aflojo todos los dientes del lado derecho y no sabía si me había roto algunos.

Ahora, si. La rebelión contra el Olimpo podrá comenzar- todos los hombres de la habitación gritaron con fervor y alegría. Me tomaron del pelo, casi arrancándome el cuero cabelludo y me obligaron a ponerme de rodillas- ¡Ella será la clave del nuevo mundo! ¡Los Daimons dominaran a los humanos, como siempre debió ser!- vitoreas gritos de alegría retumbaban por todas partes - ¡Zeus, y todo el Olimpo arderán! ¡Pagaran por cada una de las muertes de Apolitas y Daimons inocentes!

¡Viva Erato! ¡Viva!

Se acabo. Edward... Anne. Finalmente la habían sometido, atándola. Su cuerpo magullado yacía tendido en el suelo. Su bello rostro estaba regado de moretones rojizos y la sangre le brotaba de los labios y toda la cara.

Trajeron a otra persona frente a mí arrastrándola de los hombros.

No, por favor. No.

No te preocupes pequeña- el Daimon líder acaricio mi rostro con saña, y no tuve la fuerza de moverme- El no morirá en vano.

N... no... por favor. Déjenlo- suplique sin apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Edward.

Disculpa querida, pero en este viaje solo puede ir uno de ustedes. Pero seguro encontraremos alguna utilidad para tu adorable amado.

Edward levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta toparte con migo. Su rostro estaba casi tan magullado como el de Anne. Tenía la nariz rota, con el tabique desviado en una línea completamente antinatural y sangraba de todas partes.

Apenas pudo mover sus labios para esbozar un leve "lo siento".

Los Daimons que lo sujetaban pusieron un cuchillo contra su garganta, atravesándola sin piedad y luego abriéndola de par en par.

Aquella imagen se instalo en mi cerebro perforando cada célula, cada poro, cada pensamiento.

No...No...No

¡NO!-

La caldera exploto, lanzando metal y agua ardiente en todas direcciones. Algunos Daimons atónitos fueron alcanzados por ella mientras otros explotaron en polvo dorado sin razón aparente.

¡Erato!- intervino un joven muchacho al líder- ¿Que esta pasando?

El llamado Erato, solo observo con incredulidad lo que ocurría.

A...Acheron- un susurro femenino reverbero de entre los daimons- ¿A que esperas?- Anne, pensé. Ella aun esta con vida.

Un as de luz atravesó la habitación. Los daimons empezaron a gritar, algunos de dolor, otros de miedo. Pero ya no aclamando la victoria.

La última imagen que me llego, antes de caer al suelo y desmayarme. Fue un alto hombre de pelo negro, sosteniendo en su mano un báculo que en la punta esta decorado con un sol atravesado por 3 rayos.

La adorada normalidad.

Desperté cubierta de sudor, con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas y el cuello.

Exaltada, me levante observe a mi alrededor.

Aquel infierno había desaparecido.

Estaba a salvo.

Mi casa.

Mi cuarto.

¿Qué...?- comencé a preguntarme, confundida

Feliz cumpleaños- susurro, tranquilamente un vos. Unos brazos cálidos me rodearon desde atrás. Volteé aterrada, solo para toparme con el rostro de Anne a centímetros del mío. Intacto, sano y con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Anne- susurré incrédula. Recorrí su rostro con mis manos, asegurándome de que ella era real, y que no tenía ninguna marca.  
Tomo mis manos y las puso contra sus labios para darles un casto beso.

Todo esta bien- susurro sonriendo- todos están bien.

...- temí decirlo. Temí que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Si, también este bien. Frosty recupero todo su vampírico esplendor y esta a salvo en su casa pensando en tu fiesta sorpresa. Ups. Ya no es una sorpresa.

No podía creérmelo. La alegría atravesó mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica incontrolable. ¿Todos estaban bien?

Si- respondiendo a mis pensamientos- Todos están a salvo. Incluso esa chica a la que le vomitaste en la cara.

Creí que había vomitado sobre un...- entonces caí en la cuenta. Todo...- ¿Fue un sueño?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces todos están?- el pánico y el dolor empezó a recorrerme cuando ella se apresuro a explicarme.

No, no, no. Todos están vivos, tanto los que murieron como tus amigos que se escondieron en la bodega- Ángela y Ben-

¿Pero como?- le inquirí completamente atónita

Tu servidora, con un poco de ayuda del buen atlante, se encargaron de distorsionar un pelín la realidad. No te preocupes. Los Daimons están muertos. Erato también. Y nadie recuerda nada de lo sucedido. Solamente tú, yo y Acheron.

¿Edward tampoco recuerda?

Nop, creí que así sería mas fácil.- me rodeo con sus brazos una ves mas. Solo que ahora si le devolví el abrazo- Lo hiciste terroríficamente bien.

Gracias Annie. Gracias. Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero, adelfi11.- nos abrazamos por unos cuantos minutos asta que ella me soltó, enjugándose una lágrima- bien. Es momento de irme- se levanto de mi cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Aun no amanecía pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado.- Adiós

¡Espera! Anne, aun no me has dicho por que viniste a verme en primer lugar- me miro dubitativa unos segundos antes de responder

Acheron me dijo hace unas semanas que "te echara un vistazo" Algo muy malo iba a ocurrirte, y ya sabes como soy. Adoro la acción- ella sonrió nuevamente, apartándose la colorida trenza del hombro. Pude ver la perla dorada colgando de ella nuevamente y no pude mas que sonreír aun mas- se buena Bells, y no lo olvides. Eres más fuerte que todos los humanos de este lugar, incluso que tus frígidos amigos. No hay desafío que no puedas enfrentar y jamás lo habrá, y si las cosas se ponen feas, yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Hasta el fin de mis días.

Gracias hermana- un pequeño sollozo se me escapo

Bien, me largo. Cuídate.

Tu también.

Cuando Annie bajo por la ventana, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Acheron estaba allí abajo, en la oscuridad, esperándola.

Lindo momento- dijo con apatía

Cierra el pico- le espeto ella con sequedad. Se paró junto al viejo atlante mirando, ambos la ventana. Anne no pudo evitar esa horrible sensación de dolor.

Lo que viene va a ser duro, Ash- susurro ella, con la mirada distante.

Tú lo dijiste. Ella podrá soportarlo. Al final el volverá, ya lo veras.

Y si no lo hace- comento apretando sus nudillos contra sus palmas- le haré que deseé haber sido torturado en Kalosis.

Fin

1 mag: Ametralladora belga de propósito general, calibre 7,62 mm.

2 Daimons: Apolitas (hijos malditos del dios Apolo, a morir a los 27 años) que luego de su cumpleaños 27, comienzan a tomar almas humanas para alargar sus vidas.

3 Cuchillo nieto: es un cuchillo de combate de unos 28 cm de largo, con la parte posterior terminada en una cierra corta.

4 Gallu: demonio sumerio.

5 Lickers: zombies mutantes cuadrúpedos con lenguas largas de la saga resident evil.

6 Frosty: nombre común en estados unidos para los muñecos de nieve.

7 Bolt Hole: especie de agujero de gusano por el que los daimons se transportan desde el infierno atlante (Kalosis) hasta la tierra

8 Katana: espada japonesa.

9 Magnum taurus tracker 357: modelo de Revólver simple y doble acción. Calibre .44 Magnum. Longitud del cañón d 3/8". Capacidad del tambor de 6 municiones.

10 SAS: Servicio Aéreo Especial ingles o Special Air Service. Parte vital de las fuerzas armadas británicas de su majestad,

11 Adelfi: hermana en griego


End file.
